vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thresh
|-|Thresh= |-|Dark Star Thresh= Summary Sadistic and cunning, Thresh is a restless spirit who prides himself on tormenting mortals and breaking them with slow, excruciating inventiveness. His victims suffer far beyond the point of death, for Thresh wreaks agony upon their souls, imprisoning them in his lantern to torture for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, potentially higher | Low 2-C Name: Thresh, the Chain Warden Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Several hundred years old) Classification: Wraith, Spirit Jailer | Cosmic Devourer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled sickle wielder, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can rip out and absorb people's souls and can absorb the souls of those who have recently died, True Flight, Dark Magic, Forcefield creation, Intangibility (This also applies to his sickle, chain, and lantern), Darkness Manipulation, Can increase his offensive and defensive power by absorbing souls | All previous powers plus Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, and the ability to create and manipulate Black Holes and Dark Matter Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, battled Lucian and Senna simultaneously), Potentially higher (His power increases with the amount of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) | Universe level+ (Consumed the Void, an entirely separate universe located outside of space-time which is stated to be infinite in size, Has destroyed entire realities before, Stated he has the capacity to consume time, space and reality, Thresh does not even need to use his strongest attack to end the universe as even His Dark Matter Scythe is capable of destroying the universe) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Kled and Garen, as well as close range lightning/light-based attacks) | Infinite (States that to him space is no impediment, time is an illusion, and infinity is confined) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (He can easily pull champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus with Death Sentence) | Multi-Galactic (Can lift a black hole and swing it around with his hook, His head alone is as large as a galaxy) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Flay can move champions as large as Nautilus, Malphite, and Cho'Gath) | Universal+ Durability: Small Town level+, Potentially higher (His defense increases with the amount of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown), Intangibility makes him hard to kill | Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless (Due to being undead) Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with scythe and magic | Universal Standard Equipment: Several hook-headed chains, Spirit Lantern, Scythe, Starting/Essential Items (Talisman of Ascension, Boots of Mobility, Zeke's Herald, Ruby Sightstone, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: High (Skilled in combat, A master of physical, mental, emotional, and psychological torture, able to exploit even the slightest vulnerability to maximum efficiency, to the point where he can torment living books, magic mirrors, and sentient spells with casual ease) Weaknesses: Thresh enjoys tormenting and playing with his prey rather than killing them immediately, Enchanted weapons such as Lucian's guns and awl are able to harm him (These weaknesses are nonexistent as Dark Star Thresh), has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Thresh swings his sickle at the opponent. Despite being a ranged attack, Thresh's basic attacks do not utilize projectiles, and his basic attack wind-up is only reduced by 0.25% per 1% bonus attack speed, rather than the standard 1%. *'Damnation:' Thresh collects the souls of dead enemies by approaching them or by placing Dark Passage's lantern nearby. Each soul permanently grants 0.75 ability power and bonus armor. Champions and large enemies always drop a soul, whereas small minions and monsters only sometimes drop a soul. Only enemies within a certain distance of Thresh drop souls upon death. Souls are visible to allies, and only become visible to enemies if their team has vision of him. Souls disappear if not picked up after 8 seconds. *'Death Sentence:' After a 0.5-second delay, Thresh throws out his chain in a line and tethers himself to the first enemy hit, dealing them magic damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. Upon hitting an enemy, Death Sentence's cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. While the tether persists, Thresh cannot attack and periodically tugs on the tether, each time pulling the target a short distance toward himself. After 0.5 seconds, or instantly if he hits a minion or monster, Thresh can reactivate the ability to use Death Leap while the tether holds. **'Death Leap:' Thresh dashes to the bound enemy, removing the stun but allowing him to attack again. *'Dark Passage:' Thresh throws his lantern to the target location where it remains for up to 6 seconds, revealing its immediate surroundings and shielding the first ally to come near it for up to 4 seconds. If an ally right-clicks the lantern, they pick it up and dash to Thresh's location. If Thresh moves a certain distance away, the lantern automatically returns to him. *'Flay:' Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with the time he spent since his last basic attack. When activated, Thresh sweeps his chain in a broad line towards a target direction. Enemies hit take magic damage, are knocked in the direction of the chains, and are slowed afterwards for 1 second. *'The Box:' After a 0.75-second delay, Thresh summons 5 spectral walls around him that last up to 5 seconds. Each wall breaks upon contact with an enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and slowing them by 99% for 2 seconds. Once a wall is broken, the remaining walls deal no damage and slow for only 1 second. Key: Base | Dark Star Thresh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Undeads Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2